Sakura's Diary
by The Ocean Nymph
Summary: Just a thrown together thing, Bordness took the best of me! Read inside for all the deatals :D


Sakura's Diary

oneshot-ness

Hmm I though it would be interesting to write a short comedy about Sakura. I don't hate her but wouldn't it be funny to bash her a little, well here's the summery:

Naruto and Sasuke decide to go threw Sakura's things and stumble on too a hand written thing, it happens to be her diary, My oh my, the terrible blackmail they can have!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... my oh my..

------------------------

Naruto pushed threw Sakura's belongings. She had left with Tsunade to continue her training, and Naruto was curious what girl's carry in there bags. "Hmm..." He pushed the crappy girly things away. "Hey.. Sasuke, Why do girls carry around all this crap?" Naruto called out.

Sasuke gave Naruto his 'I don't give a shit' sighed, "Who knows. Maybe they just feel like it.."

"I see." Naruto took another look. He picked up a pink book, he opened it up and smiled. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said making his voice all high pitchy. "Looky what I found!" He waved the book up.

"So what? What is it?" Sasuke couldn't help but be a little curious.

"Sakura-chan's diary" Naruto grinned evilly. "Lets look at it!" He looked down at the first page.

"We shouldn't" Sasuke said stubbornly. "It.. it isn't right" Even though deep inside him he was screaming 'I wanna read it soooo bad!'

Naruto scanned the first page. "There are things about you in here!" Naruto grinned again.

The made Sasuke run over. They sat down and started to read it:

_/Day 1_

_Dear Diary,_

_I passed, I passed! I'm finally am a Genin! Sasuke-kun passed as expected! 3 On the other hand... Naurto made a fool of himself. As I was going to class I bumped into Ino.. That pig! She made me look like an idiot, and in front of Sasuke-kun of all people. And the worst thing of all was Naruto kissed him! I hit Naruto so hard that he would be in pain for hours! Well Iruka-sensei came in and began pairing us up in 3 men teams. That Ino pig got paired up with that fat kid.. Chojii I think and some lazy bum, I don't even know his name. I got paired up with Sasuke-kun! Hehe sadly Naruto is part of our team too. That Hinata girl seemed so upset that she was paired with some boys named Kiba and Shino. Or maybe she was upset that she wasn't paired with Naruto._

_At lunch I saw Naruto, Ha he wanted to eat lunch together. I said no! Well this is the best part! I sat to eat lunch alone, and guess who shows up. Sasuke-kun! I was so happy! We were so close to kissing that I didn't know what to think.. then something happened. He freaked out and ran off clutching his stomached. I wondered if he was okay. Well he came back and I tried to act sexy for him.. but he ignored me and called me annoying! But I still love him!_

_I felt bad for Naruto and went to find him. When I did find him he said I was trying to trick him. He got sick and ran off again. Man, being a Genin isn't going to be easy. Oh and we meet our new Sensei tomorrow! I can't wait/_

Naruto's mouth dropped "She really hated me at the beginning 'eh?" He asked softly.

"Someone liked you.." Sasuke started

"Oh, who?" Naruto asked dense as ever.

"Never mine.. Next page please.." Sasuke slapped his head and sighed.

_/Day 2_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we met our sensei. We waited for him at the classroom. He was late already and Naruto made things worse. Stupid Naruto! Well I was angry at our sensei too, but I wouldn't say anything hehe. Well his names Kakashi, Hataka Kakashi. Between us, he's kinda cute, hehe. Well He wears this mask... I'm kinda curious that's behind it but oh well. I guess that's what makes him sexy looking._

_We left the school and Kakashi-sensei asked us to tell him about us. Naruto was rambling on about Ramen and Being Hokage.. Sasuke-kun seemed so angry for a minuet. I couldnt say much, I mostly babbled about Sasuke-kun, hehe. I hope I didn't look too stupid. Well tomorrow we're doing a stupid Survival Training.. and we have to meet him at 5 in the morning! And he doesn't want us to eat anything._

_Day 3_

_Dear Diary,_

_That Kakashi! He told us to come at 5 and he doesn't come until 11! I cant believe he was late. Well the stupid thing we must do is get one of these stupid bells, not to hard I guess. But if I don't get one I cant eat! Well as soon as we started Sasuke and me were smart and hid, Naruto was stupid and fought head on.. well lets say things didn't work out to well. And things got worse... Uhg.. Kakashi stuck him fingers up Naruto's butt! Its some sort of attack he knows.. disgusting.. Well Naruto also got caught in a trap, how stupid!_

_Then Sasuke-kun attacked Kakashi-sensei.. It looked like it hit but it didn't. Then Sasuke-kun left! I ran to find them.. then I saw him.. Sasuke-kun was all bloody! I couldnt believe it! I fainted, how embarrassing. Well I heard Sasuke-kun fought like hell.. but couldnt get the bell! When I woke up I saw Naruto was still I the trap.. how pathetic. Well Sasuke-kun used a high leveled Jutsu.. I was so jealous! They were off again.. I followed and saw Sasuke-kun's head in sticking form the ground!_

_I fainted again and my night in shining armor, hehe Sasuke-kun, woke me up. We talked for a moment, then the test was over! Kakashi-sensei told us to quit being ninja.. Naruto was tied to the post.. he tried to eat without us! Kakashi left me and Sasuke-kun to eat. Naruto looked hungry and all, so I offered him my food. He told me to feed him. I stood up and fed him a little. He seemed so happy._

_Then Kakashi came back scaring the hell outta me! We yelled at him that we were a team, and the best part is... We passed! We're going on our first mission! Hehe/_

Naruto seemed upset. "Ohh.. S-sakura-chan!" He sighed. "Eww.. she likes Kakashi-sensei..."

Sasuke sighed. "These are all just memory's.. lets read ahead" He snatched the book form Naruto's hands and flipped to a page.

"Hey!" Naruto frowned. "Sasuke I wanna know what else she said about me!"

_/Chuunin Exam # 2_

_Naruto and Sasuke-kun are down for the count. I'm alone. I stayed up all night, well most of it protecting them. Poor Sasuke-kun.. I held him for a few hours, stroking his hair. He was in so much pain. I cried and cried. I'm such a baby. Naruto protected me too! He's not in as much pain as my little Sasuke-kun.../_

Sasuke read a little farther..

_/...Lee's come, he kept the sound ninja away, if only for a little. I felt so helpless that I couldnt help but fight. That's the same time I.. Well I was captured and I had to do something so I used my kunai and cut all my hair off. I was sad at first but then I kicked ass! But I wasn't strong enough. I got the crap beat outta me anyway's. Lucky some allies had come to help us!..._

_...That Ino pig! Thinking she was so great! She shows up and kicks the sound ninja around a little with her little team. Well they are pretty strong.. Maybe stronger then us.. No! I wont think that! After a while though.. Sasuke-kun finally woke up. He was covered in this weird symbols. He was fast and super strong. He scared me to tell you the truth. I had to stop him before he killed the sound ninja.. it was scary.../_

Sasuke-kun felt hurt. "Was I that scary?" He wondered aloud.

Naruto sighed snatching the book back. "Let me look for something!" He said scrolling threw. "Oh this is about her fight with Ino! Ooo"

_/Chuunin Exam # 2.5ish thingy.._

_Dear Diary,_

_I had to fight that annoying Ino just now! Augh how I hate that girl! She slapped me.. can you believe it! Well we fought a little here and there.. then things got serious! We both wore our forehead protectors on our foreheads. She got angry at me and cut all her hair off! Copycat.. well she threw it at me. It landed at me feet. I should have known better. She faked a Jutsu and got me trapped! Then she entered my head. I was so close to giving up until Naruto stopped me.. I'm so glad he yelled to me.../_

"AhhhHa!" Naruto smiled "There, something nice about me!"

Sasuke sighed "Whatever.." He looked threw a few more pages.

There were random rants about him, things about Naruto, not to important, and about the Chuunin finals. "I thought we'd find more..." He sighed.

Naruto got antsy "I... feel danger coming.." He looked behind him. "O-o-o-oh S-sakura-chan!" He yelled standing up. "It was all Sasuke's fault!" He pointed.

Sasuke stood up defensively "Naruto opened it up!"

Sakura looked so pissed that she couldnt get anymore angrily. "NARUTO! SASUKE-KUN!" She yelled and attacked.

"Oww oww oww! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled running, Sasuke next to him.

"We-we're sorry!" He yelled.

Sakura chased them angrily. Her diary sat on the ground as she beat the crap outta Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi wondered outta know where. "Hmmm there late.. That's a surprise.." He looked around seeing the book. "Hmm" He picked it up opening it to the entry about her thinking he was sexy. His.. er eye... widened. "Uhh okay... that's... weird.." he tossed the book aside. "I'll pretend I never read that.."

----------------

Da.. End! Okay I got lazy near the end... Maybe later I'll revise it and add more. Hehe well that chewed up a few hours for me!


End file.
